


Spun

by Camden



Series: Spun 'Verse (HS AU) [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camden/pseuds/Camden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn't really like playing spin the bottle, because he doesn't really like kissing girls. So he decides to change the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**aki_hoshi**](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/). Encouraged by a conversation in Beep^3 which really had no resemblance to the final plot. :)

  
**Spun**

Kris hums as bit as he walks along, Charles at his side, headed for a party at Neil Lambert's house. This is a little weird since Kris barely knows Neil, who's in high school this year. Kris's group of friends is usually fellow eighth-graders, but word is that Neil's parents aren't going to be home, so they couldn't say no.

Kris and Charles had used each other as alibis, which should work well, since they've been spending the night at each others' houses since forever. They'd met outside after dinner and hung around the elementary school playground until it started getting dark.

"Maybe Katy O'Connell will be there," Charles says, poking Kris in the arm as they walk. "You know she has the hots for you."

Kris shrugs. "Maybe." He likes Katy okay, but he's just not that excited about seeing her. Last year, Charles and all their other friends had started getting so into girls, talking about who was hot and who was slutty, and who they liked, but Kris's brain hadn't really gotten the memo. Also, it had apparently instead gotten the very scary memo that said, 'Maybe you like guys,' which was something Kris was still trying to work through.

As if Charles can read his mind, he says, "Did you know Neil's big brother's a homo?"

Kris tries valiantly not to stumble. His blood runs cold, as it always does when someone says something like that. Charles is better than most guys, which is probably one of the reasons they're still best friends, but he still wonders what Charles would think if he knew.

"You shouldn't say that about people," Kris says instead, hoping Charles thinks he's just practicing the Golden Rule.

"No, I mean he really is. He told Matt one time when he was over at their house. Like, just told him."

Kris thinks that over. Matt is one of their closest friends, and even though he jokes around a lot, he's usually pretty trustworthy. And Matt knows Neil, and by extension Neil's brother, a lot better than Kris does. Matt's best friend, Anoop, used to be in their group until this year when he skipped eighth grade and went straight to high school. Anoop's really smart, and he's in all the advanced classes with Neil.

"Why would he tell Matt that, though?" Kris asks, before he realizes it probably would have been safer to change the subject.

"Heck if I know. I didn't ask. I wonder if he'll be there tonight."

Kris stills again. He hopes not. It's not like being around a guy who's gay will somehow _activate_ him or something, but he doesn't like the idea regardless. "Probably not," he says, although he hopes Charles won't ask what his reasoning is, because he has no idea.

Luckily, all Charles says is, "Hey, this is Neil's house. C'mon. Looks like lots of people are there already."

The Lamberts live in a nice house, bigger than Kris's, and the doorbell plays some kind of classical music when Charles rings it. "Classy," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Neil opens the door and smiles. "Hey. Noop's friends, right?" He gestures for them to go inside and Kris checks Neil out as he walks past. He looks totally normal. Not like having a gay brother has had any negative effects. That makes Kris feel marginally better.

"You guys want a beer? Or we have wine coolers. Everything's in the kitchen."

With that, Neil walks off to answer the door again. Kris glances at Charles. They've never been to a party with _alcohol_ before. Or a party with no parents either, for that matter. Kris suddenly feels very sophisticated.

They go into the kitchen and grab a couple of cans of beer. Kris takes an experimental sip and almost gags. The stuff is _horrible_. He looks over at Charles, planning to ask if he likes his, but Charles is waving at someone in the living room. Katy O'Connell.

She grins and waves at them. "Hey guys! Get in here! We're gonna play a game!"

"C'mon, man," Charles says, grabbing Kris's sleeve and pulling. When they get closer, Kris can see that a bunch of people are arranged in a circle on the floor. And someone Kris doesn't know is twirling an empty wine cooler bottle.

"Spin the bottle?" Kris asks. "Isn't that kind of lame?"

"It's still early," the guy with the bottle says. "We're starting slow." He's leering at a blonde girl with a low-cut shirt, and Kris suddenly wishes he were anywhere but here.

He feels sometimes like the hardest thing about being _different_ is the way you have to pretend you're not. The way you have to act like you're the same. And Charles is grinning at him and Kris knows he's expected to grin back. He's expected to be excited about the idea of maybe getting drunk and making out with a high school girl. He doesn't know what to do but grin back and pretend.

He's accepted that he's different, but he's not ready for other people to know about it.

Pasting on a smile, he takes another drink of his beer, which is getting better. Or else he's just getting used to it. He and Charles sit in an empty spot in the crooked circle. Kris introduces himself to the girl next to him – an intimidating-looking high school girl named Megan who has long blonde hair and multiple piercings in her ears. She pats his arm in a friendly manner, though, and says, "I know. So lame, right?" and they grin.

But she stays in the circle, eyes on the boy with the bottle. Who is kind of cute.

Kris looks away, wishing he couldn't tell these things. Bottle Guy spins then, though, and gets some girl Kris doesn't know. He looks at his hands while they kiss. He really wishes he would have tried harder to talk Charles out of coming.

He must drift for a minute because then Charles is elbowing him and hooting. A girl from their grade named Tammy has spun and the bottle is pointing right at Kris. He dutifully leans forward, pressing his lips against Tammy's. It's not awful or anything, but it's not exciting either. He does his best to look pleased with himself, though, and when he leans back, Charles slaps him on the back hard enough to hurt.

It's Kris's turn then, and he grabs the bottle and gives it a good twirl. He watches it spin around and as it starts to slow, it's like he can see it happening even before it stops.

Charles slaps his back again, and Katy O'Connell is already climbing across the circle towards Kris. He _knows_ Katy, and it's pretty common knowledge that she likes him – she's not exactly shy – so he's expected to make it good.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and as their lips move together, she makes a little sigh and opens her mouth just a fraction. He's never French-kissed a girl before, so he hesitates when she runs her tongue along his lip. She pushes harder against him, though, sliding her tongue farther into his mouth like she knows what to do or something, so he slides his tongue along hers, tasting her wine cooler.

He shivers a little, getting bolder with his tongue. She's breathing a little heavier now, and he closes his eyes tighter, searching for something that's just out of reach.

Someone yells, "Get a room!" and the laughing drives them apart, back to their spots in the circle, and Kris glances at Katy and wonders if his face is as red as hers. She looks happy, though, where Kris just feels... not.

It's not bad, though, and he wonders for a minute if he shouldn't just ask her out. They can go out and they can kiss and Kris won't feel sparks but he won't be grossed out either, and it would just be... _easy_. But it's lying, and he's never been good at that.

With a sigh, he drags the back of his hand across his lips, wiping away traces of sticky gloss and even stickier sweet alcohol. When he glances up, a tall guy is watching him from the opposite doorway with a smirk that seems to shoot straight into Kris's _soul_.

Because... _Wow_. Kris has never seen anyone who looks like this outside of movies or magazines. He's got black hair that falls over his forehead in a spiky wave, and he's wearing a black leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans tighter than most _girls_ would even wear. And his legs are impossibly long and thin and Kris sort of wants to crawl over to him and wrap himself around one leg like a snake and wind his way up to...

Charles pokes him hard in the side, drawing Kris out of his daydream. "Don't be staring at Neil's brother. He might get the wrong idea," he hisses, and his smile has an edge to it.

Luckily, the others are all watching Megan lustily kissing Bottle Guy, so no one's noticed. Except Neil's brother, who's watching him from the doorway, one hip against the jamb. When Kris glances at him again, he licks his lips and walks off into the dining room.

Kris takes a long drink of his beer, trying to convince himself that seeing a guy lick his lips shouldn't make his dick hard. Something's happening to him, though, so he leans close to Charles and says, "I need another beer. Be right back."

Charles nods absently, his eyes hopeful as he watches Megan get ready to spin.

Kris escapes into the kitchen and leans against the counter with both hands, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"What's wrong? Tired of spin the bottle already?"

The voice makes Kris jump, and he startles again when he turns to see that the speaker is Neil's brother. He tries to cover it with a casual shrug, though. "Needed another beer."

"It's shocking, really, kids your age drinking," he says, his voice a lazy drawl injected with so much sarcasm that Kris can practically _see_ it.

Kris shrugs again. "Everyone does it."

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?" he asks, laughing a little at Kris's scowl. "I guess not. Hey, forget the beer. That's cheap shit anyway. Come with me." He turns and walks toward the front hall without even waiting to see if Kris will follow.

Kris does, of course. He knows that it's totally stupid and that Charles will wonder where he is. He knows that if people hear that he went upstairs with Neil's brother, who is apparently openly gay, they'll talk. But he doesn't really care. He can't possibly be drunk from one beer, he doesn't think anyway, but it's like he's got no will of his own as he follows those long legs up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hall.

It's a narrow space with a ceiling that slopes in at the sides, almost like an attic. "Come on in. I'm Adam, by the way."

 _Adam_ , Kris thinks. His brain buzzing. "I'm Kris," he says, closing the door. There's a bed at the far end of the room, but the near end is almost like a living room. A futon is pushed into the low spot where the ceiling meets the wall, and there's a scratched-up coffee table overflowing with books, CDs, and paper. Across from the futon is a stereo, complete with an actual turntable, and next to the massive shelf stuffed with CDs and DVDs is a crate of vinyl records.

"Nice," Kris says, forgetting his nerves. He crosses to the crate without bothering to ask permission and flips through, examining the jackets.

His dad has lots of old records and has given Kris an appreciation for them, but his dad doesn't have music like this. Judas Priest sits next to the original Broadway recording of _Hair_ , which is next to the white album and _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_ , and in front of _Dark Side of the Moon_.

" _Badass_ ," Kris says, almost to himself.

He realizes Adam is just standing there watching him, and he straightens, shuffling awkwardly. "Sorry, I should have..."

Adam waves his hand, cutting Kris off. "Make yourself at home. Wanna play something? Pick one out."

Kris nods, smiling again, and turns back to the crate. He pulls out _Houses of the Holy_ and holds it up to Adam for approval. "Put it on," Adam says, heading for the far end of the room and opening a dresser drawer.

Handling the record with reverence, Kris messes with the stereo until he hears that crackle and hiss that only real vinyl can make. The driving beat of "The Song Remains the Same" fills the space and Kris nods his head with it. He's amazed that his mood has changed so much in such a short time. Five minutes ago, he was kissing Katy O'Connell. Now he's listening to Zeppelin on vinyl with a gay guy. A really hot gay guy.

And he's a lot happier now than he was five minutes ago.

"So, how long have you known?" Adam asks, as he sits on the futon, gesturing for Kris to join him.

Kris wishes he could play it off and pretend that he doesn't know what Adam's referring to, but it's the reason he's up here instead of downstairs and they both know it.

"I don't know," Kris says, sitting at the other end of the futon, leaving a respectable space between them. "It's been clear the last couple of years, I guess. No one knows, though." He pauses, daring to meet Adam's eyes for the first time since the record started. "How did you...?"

"I could tell, I guess. You kissed that girl and you looked like you had to go to your happy place to keep from barfing."

That startles Kris into a laugh. Then he sobers, and asks, "Do you think everyone could tell?"

"Nah. Takes one to know one, I guess," Adam says, smirking. He rifles through the piles of crap on the table and comes up with a crumpled pack of Marlboros. "Want one?"

Kris shakes his head and watches as Adam lights a cigarette like a pro. He looks like he's good with his hands. The more Kris watches Adam, the more he thinks that Adam is the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

To distract himself from that disturbing thought, Kris says, "That girl? That I was kissing? My friend says she likes me."

Adam laughs. "Barking up the wrong tree, huh?"

Kris shakes his head. "I don't know. Earlier, I was thinking that maybe I should just date her. I didn't mind kissing her. It would be easier."

He braces himself for judgment, but Adam just shrugs. "Sure it would be easier. No one would have to know, then, right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that leaving the party to come hang out with you is going to make people say things anyway," Kris says, and then feels bad. "Not that I mean, like..."

"You could say I kidnapped you," Adam says, grinning with too many teeth. "Tell them I thought you were too adorable to resist and I lured you up here and had my way with you." He gestures dramatically with the cigarette, and Kris scowls at him, though he's secretly thrilled that Adam thinks he's adorable.

"Not saying that," he says. "I don't want people to think... I mean..." He takes a deep breath, glad that Adam's allowing him to stammer his way to his point. "You didn't do anything. I was... I was gay before I got here."

"Good. Me too," Adam says, smiling again. Kris is glad he's not treating this like a big deal. They're just two guys sitting around and listening to music. It's not some... thing. "So do you want to go back to the party, then?"

"Do I have to?" Kris asks, too quickly, and Adam laughs again.

"That bad?"

"I guess not. But this is better," Kris says, looking at Adam through his eyelashes. The realization that he's _flirting_ hits him like a freight train.

Adam looks a little taken aback, too. "Hey, put the puppy eyes away. You're so too young for me. This is strictly a mentor-mentee thing here. Teaching you the ways of the homosexual or whatever."

"How old are you?" Kris asks, trying to pretend he's not embarrassed about being so easily shot down.

"Seventeen," Adam says, mashing his cigarette butt into a red paper plate he must have taken from the party downstairs. "And you're in Neil's grade, right?"

Kris ducks his head, his desire to lie warring with his mother's admonishments to tell the truth. "No, eighth."

Adam grimaces. "Make that _way_ too young for me. I would _not_ do well in prison."

Kris wants to point out that since Adam isn't eighteen, it wouldn't be a problem, but that's basically the same thing as saying, 'I really want you to do me,' and since they've only known each other for like twenty minutes, that seems really inappropriate. Although he sort of does want Adam to do him. Or at least kiss him.

Adam must see the wheels turning in Kris's head, though, because he shakes his head at him. "I'm the only other gay guy you've ever met. There are plenty of us out there, okay?"

"Not in eighth grade," Kris mutters, but he's not going to push it. Maybe he does want to kiss Adam because he's the only guy Kris has ever met who probably won't punch him in the face if he tries. But Kris thinks it probably has more to do with Adam's tight jeans and the little freckles on his bottom lip and his dope record collection.

But he's only been officially gay for a few minutes, and he's not going to start being a ho too.

"So where do you go to buy records?" Kris asks, wincing a little at the relief on Adam's face at the subject change. He only half-listens to the answer, nursing his hurt at being rejected before he even really realized he was trying to get somewhere. He feels a little pang for Katy O'Connell who, if what Charles says is right, has liked him for months. He's only liked Adam since tonight, and being told 'no' like that feels like a kick in the balls.

He promises himself that he'll say something to her. Tell her it's not her, it's definitely him. He's not sure he's ready to tell her that it's because of other hims, though.

Kris watches Adam's mouth move as he talks about music. He could listen to Adam talk forever. He realizes he's definitely got a crush, and it's kind of the first time. He's never really liked anyone like that before, but Adam is completely different from anyone Kris has ever met.

"Are you even paying attention?" Adam asks, his mouth quirked into a little smirk.

"Yeah," Kris lies, hoping Adam won't ask him to repeat the last thing he said or something.

"Liar. You're making those eyes again. I should send you back down to play spin the bottle with the other kids."

Fortune favors the brave, Kris figures, so he grabs an empty water bottle from Adam's coffee table and puts it on the futon in between them. Adam's eyes widen, but only for a second. It's enough, though. Kris can't meet Adam's eyes when he says, "I'd rather play up here."

"Kris... I don't think..."

Kris ignores him and spins the bottle. It doesn't work very well on the thick futon mattress, and there's still an inch of water in it, so it goes all wobbly as it moves, but for some reason, the bottle is on his side. It bobbles to a stop, pointing right at Adam.

Only then does Kris dare to look at Adam's face again. To Kris's satisfaction, Adam's face is a little flushed, and he licks his lips almost nervously.

Adam looks like he's going to say something, but then in a split second, he's leaning over, grabbing the back of Kris's head with one big hand and bringing their lips together. It's soft at first, but Kris grips Adam's shoulder and lets his mouth open, just the smallest bit.

It's nothing like kissing Katy O'Connell or any of the other girls he's been paired with by an empty bottle. Adam is big and he's looming over Kris in a way that makes Kris feel completely taken over. But he's not scared. And then Adam's taking advantage of Kris's parted lips, sliding his tongue into Kris's mouth.

Kris is hard as a rock, his dick pressing against his fly almost painfully, and he's struggling for breath. He never wants Adam to stop kissing him. Ever.

That's not possible, of course, and Adam pulls away then, illustrating that fact. He looks at Kris with big eyes for a second, and then gets up, walking toward the bed. "I shouldn't have done that. You're just a kid, and..."

Suddenly angry beyond reason, Kris gets up and stalks over to Adam. Even though Adam's much taller and broader, Kris refuses to be intimidated. "I'm not a _kid_ ," he spits, pushing his finger into Adam's chest.

Kris is spoiling for a fight, but Adam just drops back to sit on the bed. "Maybe not. But I'm still too old for you."

"I liked kissing you, though," Kris says, wishing Adam would stop thinking so much and do it again.

"I'm glad. And I'm honored to be your first kiss."

"I've kissed people before," Kris protests, confused. Hopefully Adam doesn't think it was his first because he was _bad_ at it or something.

"You've kissed _girls_ ," Adam explains. "Doesn't really count, does it?"

Kris thinks about how different it felt to kiss Adam and he shakes his head, smiling a bit in spite of himself. "No, I guess not." He takes a deep breath and decides he needs to leave before he makes a total ass out of himself. "Listen, I'm gonna go, then. I'll see you around, I guess. Maybe next year when I'm in high school, yeah?"

He turns to go, but Adam reaches out and grabs his arm. "Wait, just..." He doesn't finish his thought. Instead, he pulls Kris to him, stretching up to kiss Kris again.

Kris arches into it eagerly, falling against Adam for a moment before he braces his hand on the mattress and climbs right into Adam's lap. He doesn't plan it or anything, but it's like he blinks and suddenly he's straddling Adam's thighs with his arms wrapped around Adam's neck like a total girl.

He can't even care about the girliness, though, because Adam's tongue is back in his mouth and Adam's rocking up against his dick. And if he keeps that up, Kris is going to come in his pants. He's just starting to think that maybe something more is going to happen when someone knocks on the door.

They spring apart, panting, and Kris makes a mad dash for the futon, trying to look like he's just been sitting around listening to music. Of course, the record is long over, but it's the best Kris can do. He crosses his legs to hide his hard-on.

Adam pats his clothes down and opens the door. It's Neil, and when he spots Kris, an odd look crosses his face. "Hey, I was just looking for Kris. Charles wanted to know if you left or something."

"We were just listening to some records," Adam says, his voice sounding perfectly calm.

"Okay, thanks Neil," Kris says, hoping Neil will leave. He doesn't, though. He stands in the doorway awkwardly until Kris gets up. Thankfully his shirt is long enough to hide anything suspicious. "See ya," Kris says to Adam, meeting his eyes just long enough to try to say something, _anything_ , without using words.

"Yeah," Adam says. "See ya."

And that's all they can do with Neil standing there, so Kris walks out the door. He can tell Neil is already suspicious, so he says, "Your brother has a lot of good records."

"Yeah," Neil says, herding Kris down the stairs. "If you like old shit."

Kris isn't sure how Neil means that comment, so he just walks down the stairs and back into the party. He finds Charles easily enough, and says, "Hey, want to get out of here?"

"Sure, man. Where the hell have you been?" Charles asks, standing up and putting his empty can down on a table.

Kris just hurries toward the front door, hoping Charles will follow behind. When they're safely outside on the Lamberts' lawn, Kris says, "I was hanging out with Adam."

Charles trips on the plastic edging around a flower bed. "Neil's brother?"

"Yeah. We were listening to records in his room."

"Okay..." Charles manages to make it to the sidewalk without incident, and when he's on solid ground, he grabs Kris and looks at him. "Why would you want to hang out with him? You missed your chance, man. Katy wanted to make out with you. You missed getting to _make out_ ," Charles says, as if it's the worst thing he's ever heard.

Kris takes a deep breath. He knows that Neil's probably going to tell everyone that Kris spent all night with Adam, and people will use their imaginations to fill in the rest. He's at a crossroads in his life, where he can either lie or tell the truth. And he's really terrible at lying. So he smiles a little and says, "I didn't miss getting to make out."

Charles is a little bit drunk, so it takes his mind a while to get to the conclusion. "But who did you...? _Holy shit_."

Kris shrugs and keeps walking. He and Charles have been friends for ages, and his opinion is one of the only ones Kris truly cares about. Charles falls in step with Kris and they don't talk for almost half a block.

Then Charles says, "So you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charles asks, sounding almost hurt.

"I haven't told anyone. You're the first person I'm telling," Kris says.

"No I'm not. You told Neil's brother."

Kris laughs at that, and after a second, Charles joins him. "Yeah, okay. Well, you're the second person I'm telling."

"So are you guys, like, dating now?"

Kris shrugs. "No. We didn't talk about anything like that. I wouldn't mind, though."

Charles is silent for a while again, and then he says, "Katy's going to be _pissed_."

They both burst out laughing and Kris grabs Charles in a hug. "Thanks, man," he says, letting go and starting to walk again.

"Yeah. You're my best friend, dude. Some people are gonna be dicks, though. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Charles asks him.

"Well, considering Neil basically walked in on us, I'm thinking I won't have to."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I don't care, though," Kris says, squaring his shoulders. Adam doesn't care, after all. He's not ashamed, so Kris won't be, either. "I don't care."

After a minute, Charles says, "Cool."

That's really all that needs to be said. Kris will deal with the other stuff later. He's got more important things on his mind, like convincing Adam Lambert that he's not too young at all. And hopefully getting Adam to finish what he started. He's Kris's mentor, after all.

And Kris is pretty sure he's going to need a lot of help.


End file.
